


Adam Driver #60 (Interview Magazine Nov 2016) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [60]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Silence (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Intense gaze, Portraits, clavicle kink, explicit cheekbones, that mouth has to be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, his gaze unsettlingly direct, wet hair raked back, an inscrutable look on his face, shoulders curled inward to fit as he rests in The Dirty Bathtub, water pooled in the deep hollows above his clavicles.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	Adam Driver #60 (Interview Magazine Nov 2016) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> I find it low key hilarious that this photographer set a literal thirst trap, complete with a soaking wet, yet still smoking hot, Adam. 
> 
> I did not paint the Wet Sacred Tits. I'M SORRY, OK. Except I'm not, because this way we can enjoy his smouldering gaze without getting caught in the headlights, so to speak. 
> 
> Adam's face is damn near expressionless; the muscles under his lower eyelids are tensed a little, and he's got his left brow raised infinitesimally, but his forehead and brow are smooth, and there's nary a dimple nor crinkle to be seen to suggest any hidden smiles. Something about his eyes, especially the droop of the eyelid on his left, suggests he's tired, but it could just be that he's still blinking the water out of his eyes; you can see a small bead in the corner of the left one. It's this utter lack of expression on a face that we know is so incredibly expressive that I find so arresting.
> 
> Well, that and the see-thru white tank top. I'm only human. 
> 
> Photo used as reference was taken by Steven Klein on 1 Nov 2016 for an article in Interview magazine dated 28 Nov 2016, with thanks to @AdamDriverFiles for sharing the hq version with us. 
> 
> 9-ish hours of drawing time. I used a different process to make this one than I usually do. If you're interested, ask me in a comment and I'll happily talk your metaphorical ear off, much like Adam and Noah did in the interview that accompanied the photo I used as reference.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-60.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-60-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-60-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
